


All Night Long

by rabbitknight



Series: LVU [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bartender Kanda Yuu, Bartenders, Boyfriends, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Grinding, Kanda Yuu has Feelings, Light Petting, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitknight/pseuds/rabbitknight
Relationships: Kanda Yuu & Lavi & Lenalee Lee & Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu/Lavi
Series: LVU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026673
Kudos: 8





	All Night Long

Lavi’s love of the dance floor may have been tempered with a little hard work and a persistent hand, but Kanda couldn’t convince him to leave his workplace well enough alone. The redhead came less frequently to dance and watch over the bar staff, but he still came most nights and Kanda’s coworkers still took every chance to tease him about his boyfriend’s ongoing presence. Lenalee was more happy to see the redhead, considering Lavi was very friendly with her and Allen, and Lavi loved anyone who would give him more facts about Kanda to embarrass him with. Allen just liked that Lavi was willing to wind Kanda up until he snapped and that Lavi was always the one to get the backlash from their teasing. 

Despite the attention from his fellow staff, Kanda was fairly lax in scolding the redhead and he had much bigger things to worry about day to day than what Lavi did with his free time in the evening. He had a bar to man, customers to handle, and the dark-haired man knew that Lavi would only be more convinced to come dance if Kanda insisted that he stay home.

When Kanda saw his boyfriend come into the bar, standing out immediately due to his height and his bright hair, his scowl returned and Kanda shot him a reproachful look when he ordered a drink immediately. Kanda was mortified to see how easily Lenalee came forward to offer to tuck Lavi’s coat away in the staff room, exchanging smiles and pleasantries, but then she disappeared and Lavi took up all of Kanda’s attention.

He looked _fantastic_ -hair artfulled tousled, wearing the dark shirt that fitted snugly to his waist- and Kanda was on guard when he saw his lover so well-dressed. Lavi was always good looking, but never this purposely.

“Hey Yuu,” Lavi hummed, leaning on the bartop confidently. “Business good so far?”

“Business as usual, aside from a wild animal walking into the bar.” Kanda said pointedly, his eyebrows rising as he taunted Lavi a little with the comment. “It’s like the start of a bad joke, not a visit from…” Kanda trailed off, shooting a conspiratory glance back at where Allen was standing, and the white haired man was already watching with a smug smirk. Allen waggled his brows, crossing his arms over his chest, and Kanda heard lavi greet Allen as his frustration sky-rocketed.

“Hey Allen, it's been a while.” Lavi said with a chuckle. “You look like you even got a little taller.” While Kanda loathed to let the two idiots interact, this was one of those times when it wasn’t _so_ bad. Kanda smirked at the comment, just for a moment, but Allen was too indignant to notice.

“Hey! I’m still growing! You’re just a giant!” Allen argued, shaking a finger at Lavi as the redhead straightened up. KAnda was glad to see the shorter man riled up, finally not the one to be getting his buttons pushed, and he took the time they spent arguing to make Lavi his drink. By the time he had poured the cocktail into the proper glass, the two of them were laughing about something entirely different and grinning like fools.

“Here.” Kanda offered Lavi none of his lame customer niceties, sliding the glass across the counter without ceremony, but he didn’t let go when the redhead moved to take it from him. He frowned at him more critically and stated: “You don’t normally drink right away.” He didn’t bother to ask directly, doubting he would even get the truth from the redhead right away, but Allen spoke before Lavi could do more than open his mouth and Kanda’s face felt like it was on fire.

“Wow, Stupid Kanda pays _that_ much attention to his boy~friend~, huh?” Allen mocked. “Talk about sappy! Turns out all you needed was to get lai-” Kanda snapped at him in an instant. He whipped the squeezed lime wedge at Allen’s head furiously, snarling that he would make Allen’s shift tonight hell, and the white-haired man just laughed and danced back out of Kanda’s reach. With a dismissive scoff, his face giving away nothing but irritation, the dark-haired man waved Lavi away without looking at him and he barked at him angrily, his ears growing red.

“Get out of the way and stop bothering me, rabbit. Go make a fool of yourself somewhere else.” Kanda snapped, and he heard Lavi knock back his glass before the redhead left the counter entirely. Kanda refused to look after him, refused to give Allen more to poke his nose into, and their nightly routine picked up as the crowds began to pour in. Lavi cropped up at the bar again and again, all smiles and laughter whenever he slid up to the counter to order, and Kanda was silent as he let the others serve the redhead whatever he wanted next.

Kanda immersed himself in his work, picking and choosing his words carefully for the discussion later would become, and he was just rolling his jigger between his fingers as he waited for Lavi to come back the final time. He was done shortly, and that was sure to bring Lavi back to the counter and itching to go home, and all Kanda needed to do was wait. He could see him out there on the floor, moving with the music in a carefree bubble all his own, and Kanda watched impatiently as Lavi bounced and swayed, unhindered.

Eventually, preparing himself, Kanda stepped out from behind the bar and went into the crowd to retrieve his man.

Kanda managed to sidestep and weave his way through most of the crowd, ducking an arm and keeping his eyes on the prize, but Lavi only beamed when he caught sight of the dark-haired man and beckoned him closer sensually.

“Yuu, c’mere,” He purred, their earlier biting comments seemingly forgotten. “dance with me, babe. You’re off now anyways. Dance with me.” The redhead made his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, swaying this way and that as the music thumped on in the background. It made his voice hard to hear, even for Kanda’s keen ears, and the bartender scowled as he leaned in to keep talking. “Ya never dance with me, so why not? Just this _one_ time…”

**BOOKMARK - YUU**

“I _don’t_ dance.” Kanda grunted back, his jaw set firmly in a tight scowl. He knew that look Lavi was giving him, had seen that mischievous smile before many of his antics and games, and Kanda was already prepared to bicker with him. “I’ve been working all night, unlike you, and I’m done being here. If you want to hang around like a frat kid and get drunk on overpriced alcohol, then I’m getting out of here and you can stagger home by yourself. Now let’s go.”

“You can’t leave me hanging like this…” Lavi goaded cheekily, one warm hand reaching out to cup Kanda’s elbow invitingly as he inclined his head. Lavi was deeply flushed, his cheeks so pink that it could almost obscure his freckles in the club lighting, and Kanda had seen that look on his face many, many times. Here in the mostly dark of the dance floor and its flashing lights, Kanda could almost get comfortable with such an intimate memory to soothe his own irritation, but he gritted his teeth and reached up to tug on a handful of Lavi’s shirt collar demandingly.

No. I said, ‘let’s go’, so-” Kanda’s voice caught as Lavi pulled him in, his empty hand curling his fingers in one of the dark-haired man’s belt loops to pull their hips together, and Lavi grinned at Kanda and his flustered expression. Lavi pulled Kanda so close their chest nearly touched, hips just missing as Lavi’s hand prevented an all-out collision, and Kanda’s grip on Lavi’s shirt turned into an arm cushioned between them. Nestled together like this, Kanda rigid against the warm front of Lavi’s body, the dark-haired man locked up at their new position. Standing so close, his nose was filled with the lingering traces of the cologne Lavi had worn tonight -the one Kanda had bought him- and it made the back of his neck prickle.

Spicy, mellow, inviting -just like Lavi himself- and Kanda shoved himself back from his boyfriend’s chest slightly as Lavi held onto his belt line assuredly.

“What’s the matter?” Lavi questioned Kanda calmly before he could explode, eyebrows rising in amusement as Kanda sputtered and fumed. “So you can full mouth kiss me right at the bar, but you can’t have one dance with your boyfriend before you go home together?” He put no bite in his statement or voice, Lavi all warm fondness and cheerful teasing, but Kanda’s stomach shifted and he had to reevaluate his stance cagily. Sure, Lavi had said nothing about the earlier tension at the bar or about his hesitation, but-

“I don’t know _how_ to dance.” Kanda admitted instead, giving Lavi a new reason to get out of the activity as the redhead bounced and swayed. He didn’t look at all upset to hear it, Lavi’s eyebrows rising into his hair at the excuse, and the redhead’s leering grin seemed entirely inappropriate for the dance floor. Lavi looked at him as if Kanda had just laid back on the bed and told him to do whatever he wanted for the night, his eye crinkling at the corners, and the redhead bent his head affectionately to nuzzle his forehead.

“I’ll teach you then.” Lavi proposed, his grin growing, and Kanda felt the fingers pulling on his belt loops disappear as Lavi shifted to cradle his hips instead. The redhead was like a cinching noose, quickly applying pressure in the right areas as the shorter man gave him his blunt and less resolute answers, and kanda could feel Lavi’s hopeful excitement beginning to weigh on his conscience. He could insist they go home, insist they leave the absolutely deafening dance floor and its sweaty occupants behind, and Kanda would have to fight to get Lavi’s stumbling frame home the whole way. Or he could do it ‘this this one time’... but was it ever really just one time with Lavi?

Scowl shifting into a grimace, Kanda let himself be drawn back into the taller man’s chest and he jabbed him harshly with one finger.

“Fine. This once.” He grunted tersely. “You have one minute.” Kanda reasoned that no one would really be able to see them from the bar unless they looked, and who would look for _him_ on the dance floor?

“Two minutes?” Lavi hummed, happy to dote on his boyfriend as they stood there in their own world. Kanda’s tense shoulders dropped, the grip on Lavi’s shirt relaxing, and he smoothed the rumpled material along his chest.

“ _One_ minute.” Kanda reiterated, but this time he tilted his head and leaned into Lavi’s affection silently, hand finding a new grip on the top of Lavi’s shoulder.

Lavi chuckled before he asked: “Five minutes?” Lavi was doubly affectionate with a few drinks in his system and Kanda’s temper reluctantly settled down under all the attention. He normally wouldn’t have let Lavi get away with this, determined to be out the door as soon as possible before he let the redhead touch him like this, but Lavi did a better job at flirting with him than he did at bartering with him.

“Two minutes.” Kanda sighed, conceding as Lavi’s demands only got more outlandish, and he finally got close enough to slip his hand up to rest on the back of his neck. He was comfortable, feeling Lavi’s lips move to press a lingering kiss to his temple, and Kanda exhaled audibly at the gesture. How did Lavi make a sweet gesture so equally erotic?

“Ten minutes?” Lavi’s suggestion made Kanda pull back to meet his eye, frowning at the sudden jump, and after a moment of eye contact, Kanda muffled his laugh into a single chuckle.

“You’re terrible at negotiation.” He told Lavi fondly, fingers teasing at the back of his hair as he spoke. Lavi just grinned even wider, earlier seduction missing, and took the initiative to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Kanda fought back an all out smile. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Lavi chuckled at the harmless scolding and the two of them easily closed the space between their bodies again. The redhead never seemed to tire of giving Kanda all the affection he could ever want, and now wasn’t any different. “But the longer I keep this going, the longer it’ll take you to notice I got you dancing anyways.” He pointed it out gently, subtle about it now as he kissed Kanda’s cheekbone next, and the dark-haired man was jarred into awareness of his own body and the dance floor all at once.

The slow thrumming beat of the music, the way the warmth of Lavi’s body seeped into his bones, and the way the redhead’s familiar hands had started to guide his hips into soft circles and simple motions. He didn’t remember when Lavi had started it, glancing down between them to see Lavi moving in tandem with the motions he was guiding him through, and he hesitated just slightly before Lavi’s hands pulled him through that hiccup in his rhythm.

“Yuu, look at me.” Lavi murmured, mouth still close to his ear and happy to distract his boyfriend from what their hips were doing. “Feel it, don’t watch it.” He advised, and he nuzzled him again slightly. “You’re doing fine.” Kanda had to look up, brows furrowing softly as Lavi shifted to brush their noses together, but the temptation of an almost kiss ended his concern for their grinding hips. 

Lavi slowly brought their bodies together, his half-lidded eyes on Kanda as he guided his hips in against his, and the redhead had no shame in letting their swaying and grinding cross the line from recreational into outright sensual. Pressed hip to hip, Kanda could feel Lavi’s every shift and twist of Lavi’s pelvis, and his next breath trembled with excitement as he gripped Lavi’s belt for purchase. Kanda put the time and place out of his mind, feeling all of Lavi against him like this, and he let his fingers grab at the back of his boyfriend’s hair as Lavi slid one hand from Kanda’s hips up to the small of his back. It made Kanda hands clench to have Lavi drag his hands along his body that way, scraping the other man’s scalp with his nails, and Kanda was less worried about the dancing and more worried about keeping his boyfriend against his body for as long as he could manage.

Lavi stepped slightly, pressing his thigh between Kanda’s slightly as he guided him into making a similar step, and Kanda felt Lavi’s hands squeeze him as they fell into a rhythm that worked for both of them. Kanda picked up quickly that Lavi made steps and motions that were easy to compliment, or easier to mirror, and Lavi’s kisses and hungry grinds of his hips were obvious indications that Kanda was doing the right thing after all. It wasn’t long before the dark-haired man grew bold enough to push into Lavi’s space, backing him up ever so slightly instead of letting Lavi have his wicked way on the dance floor, and Kanda relished in the way Lavi’s breath caught as he rolled his body forward and reeled him in by his belt. 

There was no way either of them could miss how their dance affected them, Kanda’s work slacks straining and Lavi completely shameless in pressing himself against his lover when they moved, and Kanda forgot his job entirely. All he could think about was Lavi; his cologne had seemed to fade when they’d begun, but the heat of his skin and the heat building between them only seemed to make Kanda hyper aware of the redhead again. It made his mouth water slightly to smell it on him like this, constricted by their clothes and trapped in this crowd, and Kanda dragged his fingers down the back of his neck to knead at the muscle of his neck encouragingly. He _had_ to kiss him, using his hands on him to outright pull the redhead down and craning his neck to reach him, but Lavi turned his head and he snickered as he pulled back to grin at Kanda devilishly.

Scowling, lips parted to argue as Lavi leaned back and took advantage of his slight height difference, Kanda made the quick decision to release Lavi’s belt and grab him directly through his pants. Lavi couldn’t get close enough, the pink of his cheeks going a deeper red as the blush even reached the tips of his ears, and he reached further to cup a handful of Kanda’s ass. Their bodies crushed together as Lavi reeled him in completely, Kanda moving his hand to roll his hips against Lavi’s purposefully, and they both smothered a pleased sound as the song shifted into the next.

Kanda was the first one to speak, for a change. “Let’s go.” Kanda said again, echoing his statement from earlier in a husky, desperate voice. His hands found Lavi’s biceps, taking the coaxing position for once as he drank him in like the sight of his favourite meal. He could see Lavi itching to tease, chewing over the concept, and Kanda dug his nails into Lavi’s arms just faintly as he rocked his hips purposefully. “ _Now_.”

Kanda knew just how to motivate the redhead sometimes. Lavi nodded once, wetting his lips briefly as he leaned down and cradled his face with one hand. 

Kanda got the kiss he had been after earlier, Lavi’s lips already parted to match his own, and neither man rushed the way their mouths moved in hungry, familiar unison. Someone’s teeth snagged at someone’s bottom lip, drawing out the huff of a frustrated breath, and a tongue brushed lightly against someone’s teeth before they parted and Kanda realized Lavi had used both hands to grab his ass to bring him that scant few inches closer.

When their lips finally parted, both of them were breathless and they shared a quick nod before they were moving for the door without a backwards glance. It was only when they’d stepped out into the cold, Lavi’s clinginess from the dance floor only made worse now that they were on their way home, that Kanda realized they’d left their coats behind. He turned, considering the jog inside to get them before he made a fool of himself again, but his boyfriend pressed his lips to the skin beneath his ear and Kanda thought better of it,

He didn’t need anything in his coat pockets anyways, and coming to collect it in the morning would be less shameful than trying to be discreet about how eager he was to get his boyfriend _out_ of that shirt. Kanda groaned quietly, hand rising to pull at a fistful of Lavi’s hair and distract him, and they shared a rougher kiss of tongue and clacking teeth around the corner from the bar before they rushed away from the building.


End file.
